


Birthday Surprise

by CullensGirl82



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: Kylah and Cullen are expecting





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this is a gift for Lumidee who asked me to do this prompt

Kylah sat in the doctor's office waiting for Dr. Warren, a obstetrician-gynecologist to come into the exam room. She had been feeling ill for the last week and had decided it was time to get checked out. She had a feeling she knew why she was getting sick, after all, she and her husband Cullen were trying for a baby.

The door opened and a elderly man walked in with her files in his hand. He sat down on the stool across from her and looked at her.

"You're results came back fine." He said with a smile, "Congratulations are in order though. You are pregnant. About nine weeks by my estimation."

Kylah blinked, not sure if she had heard him right. She looked down at the file in his hands, sure enough the results were right there.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly and in awe as she touched her stomach, looking back up at Dr. Warren as he started to speak again.

"I made you an appointment for this Thursday at 9:30 at the hospital for an ultrasound. Your levels were high so it is my guess that you could be carrying twins." He said.

"T..twins?" She said in surprise as she looked up with her eyes wide.

Dr. Warren closed the folder and nodded, "Yes. Now go home and get some rest. I will see you next week. Happy birthday Kylah."

She nodded as she stood up, a nurse walked in and handed her a card for her next appointment.

"Congratulations." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Kylah said with a smile as she walked out of the exam room and out of the building. 

She got into her car and drove home. All the while, thinking of how to tell Cullen that not only were they pregnant but they may be expecting twins. She sighed as she pulled up to their house. Several cars were there.

'Strange.' She thought to herself as she opened the door to the house and flipped on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, causing her to jump a little bit.

Cullen came up and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her.

"Happy birthday love." He said as he took a wine glass from the table next to them and handed it to her.

She smiled as she kissed him, taking the wine glass in her hand and bringnig i to her lips, letting a little of the wine hit her tongue before remembering what Dr. Warren had said. She slowly let the wine dribble back into the glass.

"What's wrong? I thought that was your favorite." Cullen said as he looked at her, "Let me go get something different from the wine rack."

"Dr. Warren said I can't have wine." Kylah said with a smile as she looked at Cullen.

"That's ridiculous! You're healthy so of course you can." Cullen argued.

"Not when I'm pregnant." She said with a smile.

"P...pr...pregnant?" Cullen stuttered, stepping back and falling on his butt, "When?"

Kylah laughed warmly as she offered him a hand to pull him back up, "That's what he said when i went to the doctor today for waht i thought was the flu. We may be expecting twins too." 

"Twins?" Cullen asked, his eyes wide as his eyes and hand went to her stomach, touching it softly.

"Yes." She said softly as she embraced him while the guests cheered.

Cullen lifted her up and placed her on the couch before going into the kitchen and coming back with a glass of sparkling grape juice for her as he sat next to her.

"I love you." She whisped softly as she kissed him.

"I love you too." He said as he returned her kiss.

Kylah pulled back and smiled as the party went on.


End file.
